


Time is Ticking

by ElSun



Category: Batwoman - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: Soo, The Universe has reached its ending....
Relationships: BatWoman - Relationship, Infinite Crisis - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Time is Ticking

The truth is .... Life begins and then one day you die. The same is for a hero except for one exception. The true meaning of a Hero was that in their death they became the meaning of life. This has yet to be seen of the paragons none have died because they are still on working on saving the universe.  
Ugh but as team Evil I can always work on another angle...  
Truth be told Gotham has its uses so many champions so little time... From time the best are still doing what they do best. The youth of Bats is still not done.   
What is will be and somewhere the truth is...


End file.
